Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The following United States patent applications, which were concurrently filed with this one on Oct. 28, 1999, are fully incorporated herein by reference: Patient-shielding and Coil System, by Michael Martinelli, Paul Kessman and Brad Jascob; Navigation Information Overlay onto Ultrasound Imagery, by Paul Kessman, Troy Holsing and Jason Trobaugh; Coil Structures and Methods for Generating Magnetic Fields, by Brad Jascob, Paul Kessman and Michael Martinelli; Registration of Human Anatomy Integrated for Electromagnetic Localization, by Mark W. Hunter and Paul Kessman; System for Translation of Electromagnetic and Optical Localization Systems, by Mark W. Hunter and Paul Kessman; Surgical Communication and Power System, by Mark W. Hunter, Paul Kessman and Brad Jascob; and Surgical Sensor, by Mark W. Hunter, Sheri McCoid and Paul Kessman.
The present invention relates to a navigation system for medical devices based on the use of magnetic fields. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and system for determining the position and orientation of a catheter probe being used during a surgical procedure in the presence of extraneous objects that may introduce extraneous magnetic fields.
Systems and methods for determining the position and orientation of surgical probes based on the use of magnetic fields are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,939, herein incorporated by reference. Such systems and methods generally rely on the ability to solve a known equation for a known field strength in order to obtain the unknown position and orientation variables. Although the focus here is a rigid catheter probe of known length, width and depth, one skilled in the art will appreciate that the techniques discussed here are equally applicable to other types of probes; for example, the techniques discussed here may be adapted to the use of a flexible probe.
In general, if the position in three-dimensional space of two points within the rigid probe is known, then the position and orientation of the probe itself is known. Each unknown point P in space corresponds to three unknown variables as shown in FIG. 1. These variables can be what are commonly called x, y, and z in a Cartesian system as is shown in FIG. 1, or they can be the variables r, xcex8, and xcfx86 as are commonly used in spherical coordinates also as shown in FIG. 1. Two unknown points in space correspond to 6 unknown variables. However, when the two points are on a rigid catheter, and when the separation of the two points is known, one unknown variable is removed. Thus, the position and orientation of a rigid catheter probe in three-dimensions is a function of 5 unknown variables. These variables can be expressed in a form that utilizes both Cartesian and spherical coordinates. For example, the position of sensor coil 14 can be defined by three Cartesian coordinates x, y, and z as is shown in FIG. 2, and the orientation of sensor coil 14 along coil axis 21 is defined by the variables xcex8 and xcfx86, also as shown in FIG. 2.
In order to solve for 5 unknown quantities, one typically requires 5 known linearly independent equations. One can obtain known equations that are linearly independent of each other by exposing a detector located on the catheter in an unknown position and orientation to known independent navigation fields. Thus, to obtain 5 known linearly independent equations requires a sampling of at least 5 known independent navigation fields. Nevertheless, current systems that utilize magnetic fields in order to determine position and orientation frequently sample more than 5 independent fields. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,939, herein incorporated by reference. One of the reasons for sampling more than 5 independent fields is to perform a self-consistency check. Ideally, every sampling above 5 should provide such a system with redundant information regarding position and orientation. However, in an operating room in practice, every sampling of a known navigation field beyond 5 yields slightly different results as to the position or orientation of the catheter probe. One of the reasons for this is the nearby presence extraneous objects that are conductive or ferromagnetic. Such objects respond to the known navigation field and introduce errors that can be large depending on the nature and relative position of the object.
For example, a conducting object within the area of influence of the known navigation field can develop what is known as an eddy current in response to the known navigation field. These eddy currents can, in turn, generate an extraneous magnetic field of unknown strength and orientation in the vicinity of the catheter. Depending upon the size of the object, this effect can be large.
In addition, an object with a ferromagnetic core will act to focus magnetic field flux lines through the core and thus distort the known navigation field, again, in an unknown manner. Often, objects with ferromagnetic and conductive cores are used in surgical settings, such as tools used to drill, ream and tap holes in the vertebrae of a patient.
In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to account for the effects of conducting objects that introduce eddy currents in response to a known navigation field.
It is further desirable-to account for the effects of objects with ferromagnetic and conductive cores that introduce fluctuations in a known navigation field and that are often moved about near the periphery of the navigation field, such as surgical tools.
It is further desirable to account for the effects of objects that introduce arbitrary fluctuations in a known navigation field.
The foregoing and other objects are achieved by the invention which in one aspect comprises a correction system for determining the effect of an interfering object on a field sensor within a navigational domain. The system includes a first transmitter configured to project, into the navigational domain, field energy in a first waveform sufficient to induce a first signal value in the field sensor, where the first signal value is influenced by the interfering object. The system further includes a second transmitter configured to project, into the navigational domain, field energy in a second waveform sufficient to induce a second signal value in the field sensor, where the second signal value is also influenced by the interfering object. The system further includes a signal processor configured to receive the first signal value and the second signal value, and to determine the influences of the interfering object on the field sensor, to thereby permit a substantially precise location of the field sensor to be determined despite the presence of the interfering object.
In another embodiment of the invention, the field energy is magnetic field energy.
In another embodiment of the invention, the interfering object is an electrically conductive object.
In another embodiment of the invention, the field sensor includes an electrically conductive sensing coil.
In another embodiment of the invention, the first waveform is a sinusoidal waveform at a first frequency, and the second waveform is a sinusoidal waveform at a second frequency.
In another embodiment of the invention, the first transmitter and the second transmitter include three unidirectional coil sets, where each set is driven by a drive unit capable of driving the unidirectional coil set at the first frequency and at the second frequency. Further, the first and second transmitters include six delta coil sets, where each the set is driven by a drive unit capable of driving the delta coil set at the first frequency and the second frequency. In this embodiment, the three unidirectional coil sets and the six delta coils sets produce the field energy at the first and second frequencies.
In another embodiment of the invention, the three unidirectional coil sets include a first unidirectional coil set oriented so as to produce a substantially uniform amplitude field directed in an x direction, a second unidirectional coil set oriented so as to produce a substantially uniform amplitude field directed in a y direction, and a third unidirectional coil set oriented so as to produce a substantially uniform amplitude field directed in a z direction. In this embodiment, the x, y and z directions are substantially mutually orthogonal.
In another embodiment of the invention, the first unidirectional coil set has a first coil pair including a first coil element and a second coil element, and a second coil pair including a third coil element and a fourth coil element. The first coil element and the third coil element are disposed in a major surface of a platform, the second coil element is disposed in a first lateral wall of the platform, and the fourth coil element is disposed in a second lateral wall of the platform. In this embodiment, the first lateral wall and the second lateral wall are substantially normal to the major surface and substantially parallel to one another.
In another embodiment of the invention, the second unidirectional coil set has a first coil element and a second coil element disposed within a platform. The coil elements are spaced apart and substantially parallel to one another.
In another embodiment of the invention, the third unidirectional coil set has a first coil pair including a first coil element and a second coil element, and a second coil pair including a third coil element and a fourth coil element. The first coil element and the third coil element are disposed in a major surface of a platform, the second coil element is disposed in a first lateral wall of the platform, and the fourth coil element is disposed in a second lateral wall of the platform. In this embodiment, the first lateral wall and the second lateral wall are substantially normal to the major surface, and substantially parallel to one another.
In another embodiment of the invention, the six delta coil sets include a first pair of coil elements, a second pair of coil elements, and a third pair of coil elements. The coil elements are disposed so as to be substantially mutually coplanar within a major surface of a platform.
In another embodiment of the invention, each of the pairs of coil elements includes a long coil and a short coil, and the pairs of coils are disposed at equal angles on a circle about an axis extending substantially perpendicular to the major surface. In this embodiment, for each of the pairs of coils, a radius of the circle extends perpendicular to a direction of elongation of the pair, proceeding from the long coil to the short coil.
In another embodiment of the invention, each of the pairs of coil elements further includes at least one compensation coil, constructed and arranged to modify at least one termination point of the coil elements, so as to provide relatively a high spatial field gradient along two orthogonal axes, and substantially zero field amplitude along a third orthogonal axis.
In another embodiment of the invention, the signal processor includes a first sequencer configured to sequentially activate each of the three unidirectional coil sets and the six delta coil sets at the first frequency, and to measure the first signal value corresponding to each of the unidirectional and delta coil sets at the first frequency. The first sequencer further sequentially activates each of the three unidirectional coil sets and the six delta coil sets at the second frequency, and measures the second signal value corresponding to each of the unidirectional and delta coil sets at the second frequency. The signal processor further includes a processor configured to calculate, for each of the unidirectional and delta coil sets, and adjusted signal value as a predetermined function of the first signal value and the second signal value, so as to produce nine adjusted signal values, each corresponding to field energy from one of the unidirectional coil sets and the delta coil sets.
Another embodiment of the invention further includes a third transmitter configured to project into the navigational domain a third waveform sufficient to induce a third signal value in the field coil, where the third signal value is influenced by the interfering object. In this embodiment, the signal processor is further configured to receive the third signal value.
Another embodiment of the invention further includes a fourth transmitter configured to project into the navigational domain a fourth waveform sufficient to induce a fourth signal value ins aid field coil, the fourth signal value being influenced by the interfering object. In this embodiment, the signal processor is further configured to receive the fourth signal value.
Another embodiment of the invention further includes N-4 transmitters configured to project into the navigational domain N waveforms sufficient to induce N signal values in the field coil. The N signal values are influenced by the interfering object. The signal processor is further configured to receive N signal values.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a correction system for determining an effect of an interfering object on first and second field sensors in a navigational domain. The system includes a transmitter configured to project into the navigational domain, field energy sufficient to induce a first signal value in the first field sensor, and to induce a second signal value in the second field sensor. The system further includes a signal processor configured to receive the first signal value and the second signal value, and to determine the effect of the interfering object on the first field sensor, to thereby permit a substantially precise location of the first field sensor to be determined despite the presence of the interfering object.
In another embodiment of the invention, the field energy is magnetic field energy.
In another embodiment of the invention, the interfering object is a ferromagnetic and electrically conductive object.
In another embodiment of the invention, the field sensor includes an electrically conductive sensing coil.
In another embodiment of the invention, the transmitter includes three unidirectional coil sets. Each unidirectional coil set is driven by a unit capable of driving the unidirectional coil set at a first sinusoidal waveform at a first frequency. The transmitter further includes six delta coil sets, each of which is driven by a drive unit capable of driving the delta coil set at the first sinusoidal waveform at the first frequency, such that the three unidirectional coil sets and the six delta coil sets produce the field energy at the first frequency.
In another embodiment of the invention, the three unidirectional coil sets include a first unidirectional coil set oriented so as to produce a substantially uniform amplitude field directed in an x direction, a second unidirectional coil set oriented so as to produce a substantially uniform amplitude field directed in a y direction, and a third unidirectional coil set oriented so as to produce a substantially uniform amplitude field directed in a z direction, such that the x, y and z directions are substantially mutually orthogonal.
In another embodiment of the invention, the first unidirectional coil set has a first coil pair including a first coil element and a second coil element, and a second coil pair including a third coil element and a fourth coil element. The first coil element and the third coil element are disposed in a major surface of a platform, the second coil element is disposed in a first lateral wall of the platform, and the fourth coil element is disposed in a second lateral wall of the platform. The first lateral wall and the second lateral wall are substantially normal to the major surface and substantially parallel to one another.
In another embodiment of the invention, the second unidirectional coil set has a first coil element and a second coil element disposed within a platform, and the coil elements are spaced apart and substantially parallel to one another.
In another embodiment of the invention, the third unidirectional coil set has a first coil pair including a first coil element and a second coil element, and a second coil pair including a third coil element and a fourth coil element. The first coil element and the third coil element are disposed in a major surface of a platform, the second coil element is disposed in a first lateral wall of the platform, and the fourth coil element is disposed in a second lateral wall of the platform. The first lateral wall and the second lateral wall are substantially normal to the major surface and substantially parallel to one another.
In another embodiment of the invention, the six delta coil sets include a first pair of coil elements, a second pair of coil elements, and a third pair of coil elements. The coil elements are disposed so as to be substantially mutually coplanar within a major surface of a platform.
In another embodiment of the invention, each of the pairs of coil elements includes a long coil and a short coil, and the pairs of coils are disposed at equal angles on a circle about an axis extending substantially perpendicular to the major surface. For each of the pairs of coils, a radius of the circle extends perpendicular to a direction of elongation of the pair, proceeding from the long coil to the short coil.
In another embodiment of the invention, each of the pairs of coil elements further includes at least one compensation coil, constructed and arranged to modify at least one termination point of the coil elements, so as to provide relatively a high spatial field gradient along two orthogonal axes, and substantially zero field amplitude along a third orthogonal axis.
In another embodiment of the invention, the signal processor further includes a first sequencer configured to sequentially activate each of three unidirectional coil sets and six delta coil sets at the first frequency, and to measure the first signal value and the second signal value corresponding to each of the unidirectional and delta coil sets at the first frequency. The signal processor also includes a processor configured to calculate, for each of the unidirectional and delta coil sets, an adjusted signal value as a predetermined function of the first signal value and the second signal value, so as to produce nine adjusted signal values, each corresponding to field energy from one of the unidirectional coil sets and the delta coil sets.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a correction system for determining an effect of a field influencing shield device on a field sensor in a navigational domain. The correction system includes a transmitter configured to project into the navigational domain field energy sufficient to induce a signal value in the field sensor. The correction system further includes a storage device containing information corresponding to the field energy in the navigational domain at selected locations within the navigational domain. The information includes shield information incorporating the effect of the field influencing shield device at the selected locations. The correction system further includes a processor for accessing the storage device and the signal value to determine the effect of the shield device on the field sensor, to thereby permit a substantially precise location of the field sensor to be determined despite the presence of the field influencing shield device.
In another embodiment of the invention, the field energy is magnetic field energy.
In another embodiment of the invention, the field sensor includes an electrically conductive sensing coil.
In another embodiment of the invention, the transmitter includes three unidirectional coil sets, each unidirectional coil set being driven by a unit capable of driving the unidirectional coil set at a first sinusoidal waveform at a first frequency. The transmitter further includes six delta coil sets, each the delta coil set being driven by a drive unit capable of driving the delta coil set at the first sinusoidal waveform at the first frequency, such that the three unidirectional coil sets and the six delta coil sets produce the field energy at the first frequency.
In another embodiment of the invention, the three unidirectional coil sets include a first unidirectional coil set oriented so as to produce a substantially uniform amplitude field directed in an x direction, a second unidirectional coil set oriented so as to produce a substantially uniform amplitude field directed in a y direction, and a third unidirectional coil set oriented so as to produce a substantially uniform amplitude field directed in a z direction, such that the x, y and z directions are substantially mutually orthogonal.
In another embodiment of the invention, the first unidirectional coil set has a first coil pair including a first coil element and a second coil element, and a second coil pair including a third coil element and a fourth coil element. The first coil element and the third coil element are disposed in a major surface of a platform, the second coil element is disposed in a first lateral wall of the platform, and the fourth coil element is disposed in a second lateral wall of the platform, wherein the first lateral wall and the second lateral wall are substantially normal to the major surface and substantially parallel to one another.
In another embodiment of the invention, the second unidirectional coil set having a first coil element and a second coil element disposed within a platform, the coil elements being spaced apart and substantially parallel to one another.
In another embodiment of the invention, the third unidirectional coil set has a first coil pair including a first coil element and a second coil element, and a second coil pair including a third coil element and a fourth coil element. The first coil element and the third coil element are disposed in a major surface of a platform, the second coil element is disposed in a first lateral wall of the platform, and the fourth coil element is disposed in a second lateral wall of the platform, wherein the first lateral wall and the second lateral wall are substantially normal to the major surface and substantially parallel to one another.
In another embodiment of the invention, the six delta coil sets include a first pair of coil elements, a second pair of coil elements, and a third pair of coil elements. The coil elements are disposed so as to be substantially mutually coplanar within a major surface of a platform.
In another embodiment of the invention, each of the pairs of coil elements includes a long coil and a short coil, and the pairs of coils are disposed at equal angles on a circle about an axis extending substantially perpendicular to the major surface. For each of the pairs of coils, a radius of the circle extends perpendicular to a direction of elongation of the pair, proceeding from the long coil to the short coil.
In another embodiment of the invention, each of the pairs of coil elements further includes at least one compensation coil, constructed and arranged to modify at least one termination point of the coil elements, so as to provide relatively a high spatial field gradient along two orthogonal axes, and substantially zero field amplitude along a third orthogonal axis.
In another embodiment of the invention, the processor further includes a first sequencer for sequentially activating each of the three unidirectional coils and the six delta coils at the first frequency, and measuring the signal value corresponding to each of the unidirectional and delta coils at the first frequency. The processor also includes a data manipulating device for manipulating, for each of the unidirectional and delta coils, the storage means as a predetermined function of the shield device, so as to produce nine sets of manipulated magnetic field values, each corresponding to navigational magnetic energy from one of the unidirectional coils and delta coils.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a method of determining a substantially precise location of a field sensor within a navigational domain influenced by a field interfering object. The method includes inducing within the field sensor a first signal value at a first waveform, the first signal value being influenced by the field interfering object. The method further includes inducing within the field sensor a second signal value at a second waveform, the second signal value being influenced by the field interfering object. The method also includes determining a correction to the first signal value for the effects of the field interfering object.
In another embodiment of the invention, determining a correction further includes calculating an adjusted signal value as a predetermined function of the first signal value and the second signal value.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a method of determining a substantially precise location of a first field sensor within a navigational domain influenced by a field interfering object. The method includes inducing within the first field sensor a first signal value, the first signal value being influenced by the field interfering object. The method further includes inducing within a second field sensor a second signal value, the second signal value being influenced by the field interfering object. The method also includes determining a correction to the first signal value for the effects of the field interfering object.
In another embodiment of the invention, determining a correction further includes calculating an adjusted signal value as a predetermined function of the first signal value and the second signal value.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a method of determining a substantially precise location of a field sensor within a navigational domain influenced by a field influencing shield device. The method includes inducing within the field sensor a first signal value, the first signal value being influenced by the field interfering object. The method further includes accessing information from a storage device, the information including shield information incorporating the effect of the field influencing shield device at selected locations. The method further includes determining a correction to the first signal value for the effects of the field influencing shield device.
In another embodiment of the invention, determining a correction further including manipulating the storage device as a predetermined function of the shield information, so as to produce a set of manipulated magnetic field values corresponding to the effects of the field influencing shield device.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a method of determining a substantially precise location of a field sensor within a navigational domain influenced by a field interfering object. The method includes sequentially projecting into the navigational domain, via three unidirectional coils and six delta coils, navigational energy at a first frequency, and measuring a first signal value in the field sensor corresponding to each of the three unidirectional coils and the six delta coils, so as to produce nine of the first signal values. The method further includes sequentially projecting into the navigational domain, via three unidirectional coils and six delta coils, the navigational energy at a second frequency, and measuring a second signal value in the field sensor corresponding to each of the three unidirectional coils and the six delta coils, so as to produce nine of the second signal values. The method further includes calculating, for each of the unidirectional and delta coils, an adjusted signal value as a predetermined function of the first signal value and the second signal value, so as to produce nine adjusted signal values, each corresponding to navigational magnetic energy from one of the unidirectional coils and delta coils. The method also includes forming three independent equations including three adjusted signal values corresponding to the unidirectional coils, three predetermined field magnitude values due to each of the unidirectional coils and corresponding to the navigational energy at a last navigational point of the sensing coil, and unknown orientation variables, and simultaneously solving the independent equations to determine the orientation variables corresponding to the compensated orientation of the sensing coil. The method also includes generating three lines and determining an intersection of the three lines. The intersection corresponds to the compensated position of the sensing coil. Each of the lines is generated from adjusted signal values corresponding to a pair of the delta coils, and predetermined field magnitude values due to the pair of delta coils and corresponding to the navigational energy at the last navigational point of the sensing coil while oriented according to the compensated orientation.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a method of determining a substantially precise location of a first field sensor within a navigational domain influenced by a field interfering object. The method includes sequentially projecting into the navigational domain, via three unidirectional coils and six delta coils, the navigational energy at a first frequency, measuring a first signal value in the field sensor corresponding to each of the three unidirectional coils and the six delta coils, so as to produce nine of the first signal values, and measuring a second signal value in a second field sensor corresponding to each of the three unidirectional coils and the six delta coils, so as to produce nine of the second signal values. The method further includes calculating, for each of the unidirectional and delta coils, an adjusted signal value as a predetermined function of the first signal value and the second signal value, so as to produce nine adjusted signal values, each corresponding to navigational magnetic energy from one of the unidirectional coils and delta coils. The method also includes forming three independent equations including three adjusted signal values corresponding to the unidirectional coils, three predetermined field magnitude values due to each of the unidirectional coils and corresponding to the navigational energy at a last navigational point of the sensing coil, and unknown orientation variables, and simultaneously solving the independent equations to determine the orientation variables corresponding to the compensated orientation of the sensing coil. The method also includes generating three lines and determining an intersection of the three lines, the intersection corresponding to the compensated position of the sensing coil. Each of the lines is generated from adjusted signal values corresponding to a pair of the delta coils, and predetermined field magnitude values due to the pair of delta coils and corresponding to the navigational energy at the last navigational point of the sensing coil while oriented according to the compensated orientation.
Another aspect of the invention comprises a method of determining a substantially precise location of a field sensor within a navigational domain influenced by a field influencing shield device. The method includes sequentially projecting into the navigational domain, via three unidirectional coils and six delta coils, the navigational energy at a first frequency, and measuring a first signal value in the field sensor corresponding to each of the three unidirectional coils and the six delta coils, so as to produce nine of the first signal values. The method further includes forming three independent equations including three adjusted signal values corresponding to the unidirectional coils, three predetermined field magnitude values due to fields from each of the unidirectional coils and corresponding to the navigational energy at a last navigational point of the field sensor, the predetermined field magnitude values being manipulated so as to account for the shield device, and unknown orientation variables, and simultaneously solving the independent equations to determine the orientation variables corresponding to the compensated orientation of the sensing coil. The method also includes generating three lines and determining an intersection of the three lines, the intersection corresponding to the compensated position of the sensing coil. Each of the lines is generated from adjusted signal values corresponding to a pair of the delta coils, and predetermined field magnitude values due to the pair of delta coils and corresponding to the navigational energy at the last navigational point of the sensing coil while oriented according to the compensated orientation, the predetermined field magnitude values being manipulated so as to account for the effect of the shield device.